Meet the Beasts
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Feline and Canine shifters have battled for centuries. Now under new rules the two clans have agreed to coexist with each other. Co-habitation was never an option, or even thought of, before Sasha and James.
1. Cat's Grace

Cat's Gaze:

A/N: Want this story updated soon? Vote on my profile.

Chapter 1

The forest floor was quiet and most of the animals had fallen asleep. Even the nocturnal animals had gone to sleep early. All was silent even the mighty owls had stopped their forever questions of, "Who?" The silence was almost eerie, as if it too was hiding a secret.

This was the middle ground for two ancient enemies. Though the feud had ended over a century ago, the animosity still existed between the two groups. The Wares of Northern Idaho had two distinctions, the felines and canines. They both had made their truce but they had made evolutions during the century.

The felines had found their domesticated form as did the canines. As wild Wares they were all powerful, domesticated they blended in better. Many were unregistered and so the numbers were unknown on both sides. None of the two species mingled, they lived an easy life of tolerance and coexistence, not cohabitation.

This was never the plan for two Wares from different sides of the 'track'. James and Sasha were both looking for something more than loathing the other Wares. They figured that if they could join the two clans they could become powerful and fearless. Parents were another issue all together; both sets couldn't understand their reasoning and resorted to unusual methods. This is their story that could end in tragedy, success, or even death. The drama, the scandals, and twists will keep you hooked.

Midnight in the forest

The forest floor moved quickly underneath my feet. My throat burned and I could feel my heart banging against my chest. My hair that was pulled back, began to fall out as trees pulled and raked across my skin.

"Don't stop, keep moving," my mind screamed. I kept my feet pounding against the woodland floor. I ducked and jumped over and under the obstacles in my way. Behind me I heard it running through everything, no evasive maneuvers.

"You can't out run me." the voice rasped, "I will get you" as if to prove it, he reached out and brushed against my arm. His soft hand caressed my arm for only a second yet still was able to make chills run down my spine.

"Never." my arm retracted and my smile grew wide. I began moving faster. His barking laugh followed my low growl. I turned quickly as I tried to throw him off. The excitement of our little game always made me crave him more. We both had an immense competitive streak that failed to wane.

"Tabby!" his voice caressed my ear. I smiled when he used my nickname. I could hear his footsteps evening out as he settled into a pace. My own legs extended farther trying desperately to out run him.

"Catch me if you can Sparky." the foot steps slowed and then stopped. My ears strained to hear him again. His footsteps returned and were right beside me. My head jerked to the right and I saw his face, the stubble around his mouth was at least a day old, his hair covered his eyes, and every muscle on his body was working to propel him forward. "Took you long enough, I think you have gotten slower."

His deep laugh filled my ears as he pounced. His lithe legs pushed off the wooden floor, I was almost mesmerized by how easily his body moved, almost. I was still able to calculate and move away from him. Unfortunately it was not fast enough. His body collided with mine and we both fell to the ground breathing deeply.

His laughter was closer now right next to my hair "No you've gotten faster" his arms wrapped underneath me and pulled me closer. I felt his chest raise and fall as he regained his breath. My own chest had slowed but my heart raced on from his contact and the race. As his breath slowed I leaned in closer to him my head lying on his warm chest.

"If I go home smelling like wet dog again I'll get in trouble!" I playfully slapped at his arms, this only makes him hold me tighter.

"So? I go home smelling like litter boxes all the time." he growled into my ear. He slowly moved hair out of my face. "You really think I smell like a wet dog?" his voice sounded concerned.

I shook my head against his skin and rolled my eyes, "No more like a sexy, Ware beast." I giggled as he nuzzled my neck. His arms still held me ever closer. "A Litter box, that's what I remind you of?" I mock pouted and hung my head.

"You have never smelled like litter boxes." he took a deep breath as he nestled his nose into my hair, "You smell like a cold winters night, like mints and cinnamon." I turned around to see his face. His dark blue eyes accentuated his dark brown, black hair. I pushed his bangs back and looked into his eyes. They were still as beautiful as I remembered. I felt like I could stare into his eyes and still not know what he was thinking.

Deciding that I would never know unless I asked, "What are you thinking about?" he exhaled and his hot breath fell on my cold skin. He smelled amazing; it reminded me of a lazy summer's day.

"How short of a time we have left tonight. Your parents know you are with me. They will want you home soon." he held me closer, and kissed my forehead. His body expended a lot of heat, the wind had picked up considerably since we had stopped.

"They don't mind you." I lied. "They are just protective of me." I could feel him becoming agitated. It worried me, he wasn't close to forming, it was my time.

During full moons canine Wares, were able to form into their wild form. During new moons feline Wares like my family were able to form as well. All were able to go into their domesticated form at any time. It was strange how our bodies worked.

"It isn't like I can't protect you." he growled and let go of me. My hands rose and wrapped around his neck. "Your eyes are waning" he breathed slowly, "are you sure this is safe?" He was slowly calming down and I was feeling edgy I wanted to do something daring.

"Don't worry I'm only thinking of you." I focused back to his jaw. His hand ran down my back and I arched outward. Sometimes my body reacted just like a normal cat. He laughed and let me continue. "You're distracting me."

"I guess I have to let you take the lead for tonight." Taking full advantage of this rare occasion, I began kissing his neck all the way up to his ear. His hand gently rubbed my back and he growled softly. "Is it still safe?" he asked taking precautious. I replied with a kiss to his jaw line. Leaning down his mouth met mine. This was the feeling I loved and dreamt about. I fit perfectly into his arms, and I didn't want to let go.

"Tabby, my little tabby cat." my mother's voice filled my head. I retracted grudgingly from his arms. My mother had a habit of dropping in at the wrong time.

"Sasha is everything alright?" James asked me silently. Still letting me be away from him.

"She's calling." I whispered. His face creased and cursed silently. He loathed my mother and the feeling was mutual. My mother wanted a simple marriage to a feline Ware. I of course was a strange child, I loved James more than anything.

"Ok go ahead and go. Goodbye Sasha." I smiled at him knowing he didn't want me to go back to her. I didn't want to see her after leaving James so soon.

"Goodbye James." he smiled and kissed my cheek. His face soon blurred as I turned and flipped through the air. My body became covered in the long fur of my domesticated form. I landed gently on my four new paws and picked up speed. As I left I heard his low whistle, and his final words as I left.

"God she is beautiful" my smile grew wide and I left our special place.


	2. Cat Fight

_**Cat Fight:**_

**Chapter 2**

My claws retracted as the dirt turned to the rougher rocky texture. I could see so well in the dark and saw every tree in my way. The cool darkness made my skin prickle, making me wish that I was still in his arms.

The way his arms always made me feel safe, the way his mouth always found my hot spots, and the way his fingers would gently weave through my hair. All these things made me love him so much. I couldn't stop thinking about him, even with my mother so close. My focus was centered as I remembered why I was running.

The scent of the forest was tainted with my mothers. Her smell was distinct against the warm smells of the trees and dirt, my mother stuck out with her crisp peppermint smell and it burned my nose. This scent had been with me since I had been born and still overpowered me.

As the edge of the forest neared I could see the silhouette of my mother. Her regal posture defined her, although I couldn't see them I felt her eyes cut through me. She had always given me glares when I was younger. My sisters were perfect in everything they did. I had spent my entire childhood trying to live up to my mother's perfect scheme. She had this life planned of us all being perfect little Wares. All falling into line, my sisters had all done as they were told.

They knew all of the thirty feline laws by heart, had found their Wares within the allotted time, and were happily married to their respectable husbands and had litters on the way. I on the other hand was the problem child, being born first of our litter meant I was supposed to lead my sisters. In actuality they surpassed me when I was barely four months old.

Allie, the second born, learned her wild form within the first new moon. Marigold, the youngest, found her mate at the earliest time and was married first. I was the late bloomer, my wild form came late but I was the best former, marriage was never a necessity for me, and I didn't care for my parents.

I decided to slow down to postpone the impending confrontation with my mother. She sensed this and approached me with her long legs striding out to meet me. "Where did you go?" my mother met me at the edge of the forest. Her scent was very strong now and made my eyes water.

"Out." I said nonchalantly, telling her that I was with James would end up starting another fight. She knew about the pact that all Wares had made but didn't want me to be with a canine. Strong feelings still ran deep in the Ware communities. 

I tried to move around her, to avoid her probing nose, but, unfortunately the wind decided to change direction. I could smell the warmth from James leave me and fly toward my mother. Her nose wrinkled as she let out a snarl.

"Him, again! I thought we had decided against seeing him." Her voice was raspy as she struggled to stay in control. Being feline she was also due to change. With that came her claws retracting violently and her eyes phasing in and out. 

"No you and Dad decided, I had no say in the matter." I was still outraged at my parents disregard for my choices. I could feel my muscles begin to tense and my teeth sharpening into their Ware shape. "It's still my choice." I spat out my last sentence.

"Not while you live under our roof." Her voice changed at the end into a growl. What happened next occurred so quickly that I couldn't react. She raised her fully formed arm and clawed at my face. Her nails had also formed and I could feel the nails hit bone. She then scooped upward tearing off flesh.

"How dare you!" I hissed. The blood streamed down my mangled face. Finally we both phased. Her eyes changed into yellow orbs and a characteristic slit appeared. Her body shrunk into a small Calico cat. The white and brown spotted fur flashed into place as she formed. She picked the wrong phase for tonight. Her small domestic house cat was nothing compared to my wild lion. 

My bodies mass limited me to quick movements. Her experience and size gave her an advantage. Her body leapt at me and she landed, claws out, on my back. She had landed close to my mane and began clawing with vengeance. I was still bigger and stronger than her. My body shook violently and knocked her off of my back. She landed on four paws, I could hear her wheezing. It had been years since she had actually fought another Ware. She was badly out of practice.

The only thing I had above her was my teenage adrenaline. Her years of experience helped her to be decisive and more skilled. My adrenaline made me faster and almost instinctive. She couldn't compete.

Her body heaved and I heard her choked out breaths. She quickly fell back to the cold forest floor. I knew she couldn't hold her form for long, so I decided I should leave. Her being an older Ware would mean being able to transform once in her human form. I turned quickly away from her retching body.

"Sasha, please don't do this." she whined, "Don't leave me here." her pitiful face disgusted me. I had always looked up to her. She was now whimpering in the mere sight of me. I ran away from her away from the bane of my existence. I could hear her crying into the dirt as I tried to sense where James was.


	3. Letter to Readers

**Readers of my original works,**

I am happy to say that all of my original stories are now moved over to fictionpress. They have all the original type and none of the wonderful reviews you have given them. I will only be updating on there and in about a month I will remove them from fanfiction and leave only my fan fiction related books. If you have any questions or concerns please message me!

Love,

_The Sun Stealer_


End file.
